Phantom
by ArenaSkies
Summary: Claire thinks all she can do is disappear. But what if her powers can help the X-men? Can they find her? Or is it inevitable? OC
1. Intro

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill; none of the characters are mine, except Claire which I totally made up.

**Author's Note:**This is alternative universe, so don't expect everything to make sense. And PLEASE REVIEW!

--

**Chapter 1:**

"If you could have any superpower, what would it be?" Becky asked.

I paused and thought for a moment considering what superpower might be unique and useful at the same time.

"Invisibility," I replied.

"Why do you say that? I thought you'd pick something like super speed so you can run away from people you're always afraid of. Isn't that what you're good at anyways?"

I rolled my eyes, Becky never understood the term 'think before you speak'. She was never afraid of telling the truth, even if that meant hurting someone's feelings.

"No Becky, when someone's invisible, it doesn't matter what superpower anyone else has, you can't touch that person no matter what," I stated.

"Oh, so you mean, like a ghost? I get it, that mean's you can hide from people you're afraid of. Smart thinking Claire."

"You know what; you need someone like Willy Wonka to make you fatter, you're way too skinny Becky."

"Oh haha, very funny." She replied sarcastically.

With that, we both walked off heading to the school's cafeteria ready to buy our lunches. It was a quarter past twelve and school was almost out, all I had was two class periods left. Meanwhile, students scattered around campus trying to find their friends or head off to lunch.

Like most school's, mine had its own separate groups. The nerds sat outside the library with their heavy backpacks and infamous style of clothes, whereas all the popular students spread across the quad as if it was their own territory.

People like me, on the other hand, the shy, down to earth, and unnoticeable one's, always headed off to lunch, or tried to fit in with some group.

Unfortunately, the only person I found to socialize with was Becky.

"You never asked me." Becky cried suddenly.

"Asked you what?" I asked.

"What I'd pick as a superpower."

"Did I have to ask?"

"Right well, I'd want to be a psychic, I mean, what would be cooler than knowing who likes you and who doesn't?" Becky replied.

"That sounds nice." I muttered.

"You don't seem impressed."

"Sometimes Becky, people need their privacy."

"Oh, and you think sneaking up behind them invisible is just as different?"

I looked at her and smiled, "Well, that makes the two of us then."

We entered the cafeteria waiting in line for our lunches; the smell of pizza rang through the air and I thought that our school would serve something nice for once. But, as usual, once I saw the sight of it, it was like any other school meal, overcooked and watery.

I grabbed a pizza anyway and paid for my lunch. Yet just as I was about to look for a seat, the bell rang. Once, twice, a third time, and it kept repeating this process.

I looked at Becky with a questioned look, she just shrugged her shoulders.

The intercom came buzzing to life as the principle began to speak slowly, and clearly. "All students are to report to the nearest building immediately. We are under a lockdown procedure, this is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill."

Immediately, staff members in the cafeteria began to rush towards the doors allowing the last set of students to come in. After some time they closed the doors and locked it, others began to cover the windows with drapes ensuring that no one saw the outside of the cafeteria.

Becky and I immediately found some seats and placed our trays gently on the table. However, I decided to pass on lunch for now.

"What do you think is going on?" I asked to Becky.

"Probably some shooting nearby. You know the usual." She replied.

"The usual? Since when has lockdown not been a drill?"

"I don't know, I was just speaking on behalf of other schools." She took a bite out of her pizza.

"That's not funny Becky."

"I'm not being funny Claire. I'm serious, what more could it be? It's not like some mutant would come storming on campus and destroy everything is sight. I mean come on, not once has there been a mutant in this town."

"You never know Becky." I implied cautiously.

"Please, this isn't New York or some over populated, high life city. We're in the middle of no where. What the hell is going to happen here in Kansas?"

"Well—" I stopped when gun shots were heard in the distance. Gasps and screams arose in the cafeteria and everyone seemed to move as far back from the door as possible.

"See? What I tell you. It's a drive by."

"Becky, grow up. How can there be a drive by when the sound is coming from the quad?"

"Lighten up will you?" She answered. "It's probably those wannabe gangsters trying to make some commotion with those fat cops."

I glared at her, "You have no heart Becky."

She gave a mysterious grin, "I look at life as a joke is all."

Suddenly the cafeteria sprung to life again as a huge thud was heard against the door. Becky dropped her pizza and appeared serious for once. I just froze and watched cautiously for what was about to happen.

I had no clue for what I was about to witness.

The doors jerked some more till it flung open and something large appeared in the doorway. Everyone screamed and ran towards the kitchens to get as far away as possible. I was the only one glued to my chair unable to make a move.

The figure grew closer and closer till I could hear its breath from a few feet away.

It was tall, perhaps ten feet; its muscular figure gave an odd shape for a person. Yet it was obvious this creature had somehow morphed from what it once seemed to be a human.

I just sat their gazing at him frozen from fear. I kept asking myself to get up, yet not a single muscle would jerk in my body. Not one flinch.

It came to a halt as it stood right across from me.

Suddenly, the creature raised it's strong, muscular arms above its head and was ready to strike at any moment. I shut my eyes tightly hoping I would disappear from all of this, hoping this was all just a dream.

The creature gave a grunt as it swooped its arm towards me and I kept hoping some miracle would happen. I screamed at the top of my lungs as the table before me collapsed from the creature's impact. High pitch screams came from the kitchen as the cafeteria echoed from the table's destruction.

A second went by, then another. Silence filled the room. I couldn't feel anything; it was as if my body went cold and numb. Yet I was still in one piece. Slowly, I opened my eyes and there he remained with a puzzled look on his face. I sat at the same spot staring at him and he seemed to look past me.

He gave another grunt and walked back to the doorway unsatisfied for what he found in the cafeteria.

I drew a sigh of relief as I regained all my body consciousness. Indeed, I had experienced a true miracle.

--

**A/N:** Well? Tell me what ya think!


	2. The Mask

**Chapter 2:**

Most people believe when an individual is frightened out of their wits, they either run or freeze. The adrenaline that courses in our bodies is so overpowering that sometimes we can't control ourselves.

In my case, I freeze.

Looking back at a few moments ago, I had experienced an unforgettable nightmare. Not only did I realize that it wasn't a dream, but someone had died.

One of the popular students at our high school was deceased. He was tall, athletic, smart, and cute, but he was gone. One of the brightest students who got a full ride scholarship to Princeton was dead.

Life is just too fragile.

Now that I realize how quickly and easy someone can lose their life, it sent a shiver down my spine. Who would have thought that he of all students would die? Even I thought he was cute.

I sat at the front of the school with Becky gazing at the horizon. Police vehicles were scattered all across the campus and news reporters were desperate to get a story. But I just sat their gazing up at the horizon wondering what happens after we all die.

"I thought Michael was way too cute. Too bad he had to die with a smack right across that beautiful face. Well I guess its karma; he did make fun of the ugly people." Becky laughed. I wasn't too focused on one of her lame speeches, but I couldn't help but laugh with her. I was too stressed anyway; anything seemed funny as of this moment.

"Well, well, well. Someone finally perked up. I thought I lost you for a second." She exclaimed.

"You lost me looking up at the sky or in the cafeteria?"

"Let's just say as of this moment."

"So what happened in the cafeteria is forgettable? You think, as I sat their watching that monster draw closer towards me, I'd forget it? Even as my friend worried only for herself and left me there to die?"

"Whoa! Let's not blame each other for what happened! I was scared to death! You think I knew what I was doing?"

"I thought you viewed life as a joke." I emphasized the last word as I glared Becky straight into her eyes.

"You know, there's this thing called lying. I think that was one of my moments."

"You're pathetic." I said.

"Yeah well, no matter how many times you say it, I know you still love me as a friend."

I smiled, it was true, Becky was the only person I knew who looked at the brighter side in life, or in a silly way. At home, everyone was so glum and depressed; I needed someone like Becky around in my life, even if she did get on my nerves sometimes.

I hugged her and she returned the favor. Then we both sat watching all the commotion on the school campus whereas we were waiting for our rides home. We were both quiet for a few minutes.

Becky broke the silence, "It's strange how sometimes dreams can come true."

I looked at Becky with a puzzled expression, "What do you mean?"

"You wanted to be invisible, so it happened."

My puzzled expression grew, "I don't understand."

"That monster was going to kill you Claire, but you disappeared."

I frowned, "Stop playing games Becky."

"Whatever you say."

"I'm serious."

"Okay, I guess you're right, I must be hallucinating. Besides, like I said, I was so scared I had no idea what I was doing." With that she continued staring ahead of her and I did just the same.

We sat for a few moments until Becky's mom arrived in the parking lot.

"I'll see you tomorrow Claire!" Becky yelled as she stood and ran towards her ride. I returned a brief smile.

I sighed, what a day this was. Finals were just around the corner and I knew what happened earlier was going to distract me for as long as I live.

What was that thing anyway, I thought to myself. Were mutants really here in Kansas? It seems Becky was wrong; strange things happen in this very strange world.

Anger began to dawn in my mind. Those freaks of nature were multiplying like a virus, and it's a shame some people defend them. They're like rats, all of them deserve to be exterminated. That monster was like any other, a freak of nature, a genetic dysfunction, a mistake.

And yet I pitied their state of nature. Some of them are innocent, it's just a coincidence that bad things happen to good people.

I sighed once more. I was too confused between this mutant problem society faces today. Perhaps if they made a cure, none of this would exist. The only remnants of it would be written in historical books, and in time, a myth.

My thoughts were interrupted as my father's car arrived in the parking lot. I stood up and walked steadily to the car and opened the door. My father just gave a blank stare as I entered the vehicle.

"So how was school?"

I wasn't about to tell him that a monster attacked me. Besides, he wouldn't believe me anyway.

"Just some crazy commotion is all. I really didn't get to see what it's all about."

"Hm." Was all he said. With that, we left the school and headed home.

Tick tock…

I lay on top of my bed staring at the ceiling as I heard every second of time pass. The clock in my bedroom was rather loud as the hand kept moving every second.

"Claire, dinner's ready!" My mother yelled from downstairs.

I lay for a moment or two as I continued to stare at the ceiling. Some of the designs plastered on the surface gave off odd shapes my eyes tried to adjust. One appeared to be a mask of some sort.

A mask is to hide from other people, I thought. A mask can hide your eyes, your nose, your mouth, your entire face and identity. I smiled at that thought as I began to fantasize over the symbol of a mask.

The beauty behind the mask is the secret. Almost every character in a film hidden behind a mask draws some sort of mystery, and the audience is always wondering who it is behind the mask.

It's almost as if they're a ghost hidden from every aspect in the world. They are invincible because no one knows who they are or what they are capable of doing, after all, they are the secret.

My daze abruptly ended as my mother yelled again, "Claire, get your ass over here!"

I stood from my bed and dashed downstairs from fear that I would get in trouble.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," I implied as I sat at the dinner table.

"I won't repeat myself another time Claire, you need to stop your daydreaming."

"Again, I'm sorry."

"One of these days your apologies won't do you any good,"

:"Sorry."

My mother rolled her eyes and began eating. I grabbed the salad fork and poured some lettuce onto my plate. I was about to reach for the soda till I realized it was already empty.

"Laura, get some more soda." My father asked to my mother. She didn't respond.

Dad sighed as he stared at my mother, I began to realize this wasn't going to turn out any good.

"Laura, would you please get some more soda." He repeated.

My mother gave an annoying look, "You have hands and feet, so get some for yourself."

"You're the lady of this house so go get it."

"We're not living in the dark ages John, women don't do everything in the household anymore. Now get some soda for yourself because I'm not going to. You should have asked earlier when I hadn't started eating."

"I won't repeat myself Laura." My father warned.

I scrunched back in my chair afraid they were about to argue once more.

"Oh and you think that's going to scare me? Get your lazy ass off that chair and get the soda!"

"I'll drag your ass to the kitchen you bitch."

"That's all you're good for anyways you sick perv!"

My father stood so quickly he knocked the chair back. I jumped from my seat a bit from the sudden movement as he made a grab for my mom. He pulled her hair and knocked her off the chair as he began to drag her into the kitchen. My mother's yells and screams could be heard from next door as she cried out from pain.

I didn't know what to do so I just sat their watching as my mother fought against my father. He was too strong for her and he didn't seem to notice or care what he was doing to my mother.

In the back of my mind I wondered how my father was so cold hearted. He felt nothing, no love for my mother and I.

My mother was married to my father for seventeen years, and to this day I am amazed how she could stand him. Perhaps he wasn't always like this when they first met.

"Now, will you get the soda and put it on the dinner table?" My father asked calmly.

Mom was teary eyed but did as she was told. She grabbed the soda, gave my father a glare, and walked towards the kitchen table. Yet she stopped all of a sudden.

She smiled as she wiped her tears and turned to look at my father. "Here, I'll give you the soda myself."

With that she threw the soda straight to my father's stomach, it hit him with a large thud and he grimaced from the sudden pain.

"Son of a—"

"I'm not your slave! When I say you get the soda, I mean it!" She screamed.

My father clenched his teeth and dove straight for my mother and missed. She screamed and ran upstairs to lock herself in her room. My father was about to run after her till he stopped at looked at me.

"Well then, looks like your mother doesn't want to get the soda, how about you?" He asked wisely.

"Okay." I muttered. I stood from my chair and walked towards the kitchen to pick up the soda from the ground. As I did, I walked cautiously back to the dinner table and handed the soda to my dad.

"That's a good girl."

I sighed and sat back down to finish my dinner. My mother's sobs could be heard from down here yet we paid no attention to her, at least I tried to. It was difficult since I wanted to comfort my mother, yet I knew it would be impossible with my father in sight.

"You know why I married your mother?" My father asked suddenly.

"No." I replied.

"She was a pushover. I love pushovers. You tell them anything, they do it. You make fun of em', they don't seem to care. Kind of like you."

I stared down my plate and did not reply. But my father pushed it farther.

"It's strange how she changed so much being the bitch she is. But then again, doesn't every women? I'm sure you'd turn out just like her. A sad old bitch that causes drama in this household. Well let me give you some advice kid, do as your man says."

I continued to stare down my plate fiddling with my food. Tears started to build up my eyes.

My father chuckled, "Hah, women these days. Thinking they're all mighty and powerful, it's a disgrace. But you Claire, I'll make sure you don't end up like that, and I sure did one hell of a job." I continued to remain silent. "See? That's what I'm talking about. Listen and learn to keep your mouth shut at all times when I tell you to do something. Now get the hell out of my sight."

I looked up with a blank expression. "What if I don't?"

My father grinned, "You will be sorry Claire, I'll be sure of it."

I sighed and stood up from the table with my plate. As I walked towards the kitchen I began to wonder if I could just disappear behind a mask, or anything for that matter just to be invisible.

--

**A/N: **Review please :)


	3. Becky's Secret

**A/N:** GabrielsDoubt – you'll see soon, but I don't want to give anything away for now.

Read & review

--

**Chapter 3:**

The day passed on like any other, I sat in front of my computer browsing various sites, watching videos, and chatting with my friends. But as bed time drew closer, I shut down my computer and went off to bed.

I spotted the same mask earlier as I lay staring up at the ceiling. It seemed to stare back down at me with its mysterious ways until in started to transform into a different shape. I realized my mind was playing tricks on me and I blinked once to try and return the image of the mask.

I continued to stare at the mask till my eyes began to grow weary and I soon fell asleep.

I began to dream, but it wasn't like any I've ever seen before. It felt so real…

Something was across the distance staring at me but I couldn't picture its face. Somehow water was surrounding us and I just stood there staring at the person, only this time it clutched its head as if they were in pain.

A piece of metal shot straight at me till I dove out of the way. I wondered where it came from and who did it, but there was no one around except us.

I noticed a strange glow form around the person as it cried out in pain and I felt myself smile for some odd reason. Perhaps I was winning.

"Where are you?!" She cried, I noticed it was the voice of a female.

"Stop playing games with me!" She shrieked, but my smile grew wider as I seemed to enjoy her cries.

As she continued to scream out in pain, I heard someone run up from behind me. But before I could react, I felt a searing pain behind my head and my vision began to darken until I fell unconscious.

My eyes flew open as I woke from what seemed to be a nightmare. I glanced at the clock and it read 6:30 am, I figured I already had enough sleep since I didn't seem so tired anymore.

I got up and walked over to the dresser and chose to wear a dress for today. As I began to take off my pajamas, I began to wonder what that dream was all about. I figured it was just my mind playing tricks on me again but I pushed the images out of my mind.

Just as I finished putting my dress on the phone rang and I jumped a bit from the sudden noise.

Who could it be this early, I thought. I picked up the phone and gently put it against my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Claire?" It was Becky.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just well… could you come over please?"

"Why so early?"

"Just please come over." I noticed the strain in her voice, perhaps because she was crying. I figured this must be very important and I told her I'd be there in ten minutes.

I shut the phone and quickly put on my shoes as I ran out the door. My mom was up and she was about to ask me where I was going till I cut her short.

"I'm off to see Becky!" I cried over my shoulder.

Mom didn't reply so I ran out into the street and headed straight for Becky's house.

I never stopped running till I reached her house and my legs were sore after a while but that was the least of my worries. I knocked on her door and Becky opened it.

There was tear stains on her face and her hair looked as if she just woke up. She seemed pale all of a sudden and I couldn't help but notice her eyes were a different color.

"What's wrong Becky?" I asked as I came in.

"Follow me."

We went up the stairs and into her a room. Her room was a mess; the posters on the wall were torn apart, books scattered everywhere, and for some odd reason her whole floor seemed to be covered with plants.

"Becky, those are your favorite plants, why would you throw it like that? I thought you loved plants."

"I hate them…" she muttered.

I walked next to her and gave a hug, she weeped softly on my shoulder and I tried to calm her with soothing words.

"It's going to be alright Becky, I'm sure it's not a big problem. Don't worry; I'm here for you..."

Her head snapped back and she glared at me, "No! Nothing is going to be alright Claire! I'm a freak! A freak because of those damn plants!"

I grew puzzled, "What are you talking about?"

She looked down and cried softly. She wiped her eyes and looked back at me with a more serious tone written on her face. "I'm a mutant Claire."

I gasped, "What?"

"I told you Claire, I'm a freak."

"But that can't be! What can possibly make you think that?"

"You really want to know?"

"Well I'm sure it's nothing!"

"Then take a look." She sat at the ground and took a pot full of dirt. Her hands began to waiver above it for a moment till a small plant began to grow out of it. It grew larger and larger till it was about three feet high and then the pot broke.

I stared at the plant with my eyes wide open in shock, it was unbelievable.

"Now do you believe me?" Becky asked.

"I—I had no idea. When did this happen?"

"About a week ago when I was watering my plants; I noticed one of them was dead and I hoped it would come back to life, and it did after I thought about it. And now, it's getting worse! I can't control it Claire, there's plants growing everywhere! What am I going to do?"

I backed away from her in fright, I knew she was my best friend, but she was a freak now.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Please Claire, help me." She came closer and I backed away farther.

Her expression turned sour, "Why are you scared of me?"

"I'm not! But who knows what else you can do with that… thing."

"Well I'm not the only one! The only reason I told you is because I figured you were just like me!" She cried.

"You're crazy!"

"Am I Claire? I saw what that monster was about to do to you, but you just disappeared. And I'm not the only one who saw it."

I laughed, "You're mind is playing tricks on you Becky, there's no way I could've done that."

"Oh really? You knew that monster was going to hit you, but instead it hit the table, right?"

"Becky, that table was right in front of me, I wasn't sitting on it or under. Of course it wouldn't hit me!"

"But Claire you disappeared! Two other girls saw it, including me! Everyone was watching you, and I'm sure they saw it too!"

I clenched my teeth as my anger began to rise, "Becky, I did not disappear. You're mind was just playing a trick on you, like an illusion. There's no way in hell I'm a freak like you."

Becky gasped as she was taken back by my comment, but then she smiled. "Well maybe that's just it then. Perhaps you didn't disappear, you just created an illusion."

"I told you Becky I'm not like you!"

"Yes you are! Admit it, we're both freaks. And sooner or later you're going to find out for yourself! And there's nothing you can do about it!"

"No I'm not!" and I shoved Becky against the wall in frustrations. She cried out in pain as she fell over a glass case.

Becky stared back at me with a surprised and angered expression. I too was amazed at what I just done and I quickly ran out the door. I wanted to be anywhere but in this place.

--

Read & review please.


End file.
